A container-type data center is a data center implemented within, for example, a shipping-type container, which conventionally refers to a container that can be placed, for example, on the trailer of a truck, the cargo car of a train, or on a ship. A container-type data center includes at least some of the equipment needed to implement a data center. In one embodiment, the data center is implemented in a single shipping container, while in another embodiment, the data center may be implemented in multiple shipping containers. Advantageously, a container-type data center can be assembled at one location, and then readily transported to a different location, where the data center is to be used.
After the container-type data center reaches its destination, external power and data communication lines are connected and the data center is ready for use, since substantially all the equipment of the data center has already been installed within the shipping container. For this reason, container-type data centers are becoming more popular. They provide an easy and fast way in which to add additional computing capacity to any installation.